A different day
by brownbanana25
Summary: SasuTenThe girls change to a new school for a mission, and during their stay, other things happened. I cannot write a good summary...I know, I suck
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Tenten!" yelled an impatient Sakura. Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura were outside waiting for Tenten. Tenten put her hair half down and half up looking as pretty as a snowflake in the winter. She ran down stairs and yelled "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to school!" The young six year old walked out of the house and ran to her beloved friends.

"Hey!" Tenten said. "By golly, Tenten, you take forever!" Sakura complained. "Sorry," replied Tenten. Temari looked at her watch. "You guys! We only have ten minutes to get to school! C'mon!" The other fours' eyes widened. "LET'S GO PEOPLE!" Ino yelled, afraid of being late.

So the five of them ran as fast as there little kiddy legs would let them. Five minutes later, they finally got there, heaving so hard. "What's wrong with you?" said the five's enemy, Kurata. Sakura stood up. "Nothing, why?" she answered with her friends standing beside her to threaten Kurata's gang. Kurata was the leader of the pack. The other four were Kawa, Kumiko, Yanilo, and Kimono (not the kimono, the dress).

Temari didn't like any of them, but the person she was supposed to deal with and take care of was Kumiko. Kumiko was the strong, but chicken person in the group. Temari loved to torture this girl. It was fun. You would never know how this girl would react to a trick. It was ridiculous.

Ino had to take care of Kawa, the girly one in the pack. Ino "accidentally" bumped into Kawa once and Kawa broke a nail. This girly girl never stopped crying until she got fake nails, because her mom owns a nail parlor.

Yanilo was exactly like Hinata soft, but she wasn't as soft. At times she could be hard, but Hinata could kick Yanilo's butt anytime.

Sakura, as you can tell, had to take care of Kurata. The fat, cruel one. Sometimes, Kurata can make Sakura cry. It was horrible but Sakura would get over it in probably a flash.

Tenten had to get the conceited girl. Tenten would just lean on a wall and trip and hurt Kimono. Kimono would get angry, but would do nothing back. It was weird. So Tenten would only be mean when necessary. It's not like Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were bullies, they weren't. They were the good ones. Kurata's gang was the bad one.

"Sakura, you're so ugly! I don't even know why you even have friends. And you have the biggest forehead I have ever seen," Kurata said. Sakura was slowly breaking down. She could never stay strong that long when people said something about her looks.

Hinata ran to her dear friend. Ino growled like a vampire would when ready to catch their prey. Tenten rolled her sleeves. She was mad. Really mad. Temari held her back. Kuranai was coming, their teacher. Tenten was so ready to prove that she wasn't as weak as others said she was when she moved to Konoha. She knew Sakura and the others weren't weak, but people also thought of them as weaklings. The weakling gang. Tenten was not about to let people get away with this. It was her duty that she promised to herself a long time ago. She also promised not to walk in anyone's shadow. She would fulfill her own destiny.

When she said this to herself, it reminded her of her good friend Neji, who was sort of like a brother. "I must of spent a lot of time talking with him about destiny." Neji always talked about destiny and all these other things. The first time he talked about it with her, which was a year ago, she thought Neji was a lunatic.

Kuranai stopped walking and began to glare at Kurata like she knew what was happening. It was scary. Suddenly she looked right beside the five friends. "Why, good morning Sasuke." She said. Sasuke nodded. Ino, Temari, and Sakura looked at him. Temari dropped Tenten, leaving poor Tenten on the ground. Sasuke looked at the five girls. Sakura, Temari, and Ino were smiling brightly at him. Hinata was looking at Kuranai. Tenten was mumbling angrily to herself on the floor. Sasuke couldn't hear a lot, but the words he did hear were "Stupid girls….Freaking Sasuke…Grr!" Sasuke tried not to crack a smile. This was hilarious in many ways.

Kuranai looked at Tenten and asked, "Tenten. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" "

"No…" replied Tenten

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Kuranai burst out laughing. Tenten twitched. "What did I do to make her laugh?" she thought. Sakura saw Tenten twitch and laughed too. Tenten moaned and laid flat on the ground. "GRR!" she yelled suddenly frustrated for no reason at all.

Later that night, the young girls had a sleepover at Sakura's house. "Hey!" Ino said with her squeaky little girl voice. "Do you think we'll always be like this? For forever?"

The girls paused. Ino was right. Will they always be best friends? What if something happens? What if?

"Let's not think about this right now. We have so much ahead of us. We shouldn't think about tomorrow and the day after that. We should stay together and stay in today." said Temari.

"When did you become miss smarty pants?" Ino asked.

"A little while ago."

"Whatever." Ino smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tenten was outside when something was vibrating in her pocket. She reached in her navy blue caprice and got out her midnight black cell phone. She put the high-tech phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Tenten! It's Ino!" in the background, Sakura yelled, "And Sakura!"

"Hi guys!" Said the excited sixteen-year-old. "What's up?"

"Well, we have some news. Come over." Ino said.

"Be there in a sec, okay!"

"We'll be waiting!"

Tenten hung up and got on her Mary Janes© and began to walk outside. She passed the ice cream shop where Kiba was with Akamaru. She passed Ino's closed flower shop. And across the street was Ino's house. Tenten walked there. Just before she rang the doorbell, Ino opened the door. "Tenten!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Hey guys! Is Hinata coming?"

"Yes! She is here already!" Ino exclaimed.

"I've missed you!" Sakura said as she flung herself to her dear friend.

"Even though I saw you like a few hours ago, I've missed you too." Tenten replied sarcastically. Sakura gave a look to Tenten, so Tenten changed the subject.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah!" Ino said. "I totally forgot." Ino hit her head and began to walk to the couch.

"Sakura, Hinata, you, and I are going to be switching schools!"

Tenten sat with her mouth wide open. She didn't want to move schools. Nor did the other three, but they had no choice. The memories that were soon going to be left behind. The laughs, the screams, the jokes, the talks, the secrets, the pranks. All of those memories will now only just be a piece of dust in their mind. All of those memories will just be left as a memory, nothing else…

"I can't believe this…Why?" questioned the shaking Tenten.

"A sacred jewel of the Tiger. They say that the Jewel of the Tiger is the most powerful power in the entire universe." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, and if the jewel is placed in the wrong hands, the people with the wrong hands, which will be probably a filthy, ugly hand, they could probably rule the entire world and treat others as like…slaves or something." Ino added in a girly way.

"So that has to do with us switching schools because, why?" Tenten asked confused a little.

"Because a teacher and a few accomplices that are in that school stole the jewel! So we have to track down the right guy, then find the jewel, destroy the guy, and put the jewel back where it belongs," Sakura told her frustrated.

"Where exactly does the jewel belong?"

Sakura looked at Ino. Ino shrugged. "We don't exactly know." Sakura answered a little disappointed.

Tenten sighed. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, duh!" Ino said.

Tenten nodded. Then she looked at Hinata. Hinata had never said a word ever since she had been there. What was going on?

Tenten walked to where Hinata was. "Hey Ata," greeted Tenten to her bud.

"Hey, Tenten."

"What's the matter?"

"Well…I heard from my…cousin that…Naruto goes to Kuwaiti High."

Tenten thought. _Nar…oo…toe. Nope. Doesn't ring a bell_. "So, this Naruto dude is?"

"…"

_No answer…tsk tsk. What a shame._ Thought Tenten. Then it hit her.

"Oh! You like-!" Hinata shushed Tenten for the first time in her life.

"Don't shush me!" Tenten tried to whisper.

"Don't…tell…please," Hinata saddened or at least looked like it.

"Do not thou worry! This sacred secret is not more than I can bear! I shall keep these words within me!"

Hinata giggled.

Tenten turned and began to say the lines from one of her favorite books "Little Women."

"Rodrigo! Save me! Save me! Ah!" Tenten glided across the room and pretended to faint on the couch dramatically.

The four laughed hysterically.

Later that night, Hinata asked, "What do you think Kuwaiti High will be like?"

"I do not know, but whatever lies before us is nothing because we all have each other. That's something." Tenten's wise words brought everyone to silence.

"She's right. Anything that will happen later doesn't mean as much as what's happening now. Us," Sakura said.

Ino and Hinata nodded.

_Why does this sound so familiar?_ Ino thought

It was silent again. But then Tenten burst out, "Okay I'm hungry! Who's hungry?"

"I am!" the rest of the three said, and the four went to the ramen shop.

Once there, Naruto ran to Hinata giving her the biggest hug in the world. "Hey Hinata!" He yelled.

"Nar..u..to!?" Hinata said surprised, confused, and happily. And she was blushing so bad.

_That's Naruto? Wow, he sure is perky. Ata must like him a lot…_ Tenten thought.

Hinata then fainted.

…_A lot a lot._ She thought again.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was laying on the floor. He looked up at the three girls who did not faint. A minute later he was shaking Hinata. "Hinata! Wake up! Hello! Are you in there! Hello?"

Sakura hit Naruto's head. "Naruto! Hinata's not a telephone!"

"Ouch! Gees! " Naruto yelled in pain.

"Why are you so cruel to this dude?" Tenten asked.

Naruto looked up and put an arm around her.

"Yeah! Listen to her!"

"I mean, he's already stupid. Why make him stupider?

"Yeah, I'm already stu- wait a minute. I'm not stupid!"

"You're stupid." Tenten told him.

Naruto pouted and walked away slowly mumbling.

"Sorry!" Tenten yelled.

But he kept walking.

The three walked over to the table. Still leaving Hinata on the floor. Poor girl. Lucky I am not in that position.

Sakura and Ino talked about Sasuke. Tenten couldn't stand it any longer. Sasuke this. Sasuke that. It was too much.

"Could you both stop talking about Sasuke for once?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Then back at Tenten. "Nope," the two answered.

"Fine. You know what. Do you know what I think of Sasuke?"

"What?" Ino asked excited.

"An ugly, good for nothing, chick stealing, boy who needs anger management."

Sakura and Ino stared wide-eyed.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Tenten asked.

The two girls nodded with slimy, shiny drool slipping from the edges of their mouths.

Tenten turned slowly. "Hi." Tenten said.

"Hn." Was all he hummed and walked two tables down from theirs.

"See!" Tenten whispered.

"Tenten, you don't know what he's been through. His brother killed his own parents." Sakura replied.

"You may think that's bad, but none of you have ever heard mine."

"What? What happened to you?" Ino asked.

Tenten's eyes began to water. _Oh shoot_. She thought.

"Remember our 7th grade P.E. teacher?" Tenten asked shakily.

"Yes." The two replied.

"He was so nice until I found out that…"

"Found out what?" Sakura asked.

"He broke my family apart! I found out during my basketball championships."

"You mean…?" Ino asked surprised.

_That's why she walked out._ Sakura thought.

Tenten nodded. "I've been living with my dad ever since, but I will not be any longer."

"Why not?" Ino asked again.

"He has…cancer. He always had it. Ever since…mom…left. He and I never speak, or play games like we used to. He's always in bed now. I always have to take care of him. My stepmother hardly does anything, but…criticize every…little thing I do. It's…hard. So…hard."

Tenten began crying.

This was the first time Sakura and Ino had ever seen Tenten cry.

Sakura hugged her dear friend. Ino held her hand and the sound of the wind softened the tears that shed from the eyes of the hurt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the beautiful brown-eyed girl awoke from her slumber. She got out a white tank that boys wear, navy caprice with a maroon tie around the thigh, and her hair in two perfect little buns.

Tenten grabbed her black back pack and went to the kitchen. She cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, rice, and poured orange juice into a glass.

She put the food on a tray and brought it upstairs. _Knock. Knock._ "Come in," said husky a voice.

"Hey, dad. I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks hon." He replied shakily suddenly coughing.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go to school alright."

"Yes dad." Tenten replied and began to walk out.

"Dad," Tenten added.

"Yes."

"I love you very much."

Her dad smiled at her for the first time in nine years.

She smiled back. _That was such a Kodak© moment._ Thought Tenten.

Tenten walked out the door with a smile shining brighter than the sun rays that shone around the entire world. She was that happy.

She began to walk to school. Happy. Then she thought of the night before. She noticed that she never once cried in front of her friends and promised she wouldn't. She broke that promise to herself. She always fought her sadness to keep a smile on her face for her friends…that was her gift to them everyday…but she always thought they wanted more.

Tenten stopped to find a tear roll down her cheek. Both a tear of happiness and sadness…coming out at the same time.

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

Tenten looked up to see Sasuke.

_Ugh! It is sauce is gay. Ewe. _Tenten thought.

Sasuke looked up and saw Tenten. He smiled half-heartedly.

_Did Sasuke Uchiha just smile at me? The Sasuke Uchiha?_ Tenten thought confused. I mean why would Sasuke smile at her? Weirdness!

Tenten shook her head and kept walking.

Sasuke began to walk alongside of her.

Tenten gave him a "this is weird" look.

Sasuke held in his laugh.

_I knew he was a retarded person!_ Tenten exclaimed thinking he was a "special" boy.

Since Tenten's face grew brighter, Sasuke backed away a little.

"I knew you were a retarded person! But no one listened to me!" Whispered Tenten not knowing she said it aloud.

Sasuke's half-hearted smile turned into the frown he usually had. "You think I am a retarded person?" he asked stupidly.

Tenten's eyes grew wider than a plump olive. "Eh?!" Tenten shrieked.

"I heard."

"I didn't say that!"

There was a pause.

"Okay, I guess. Yeah, I did." Tenten admitted.

Sasuke just laughed.

"You sure are not yourself today are you, Sasuke," Tenten asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"You seem different that's all. More talkative and warm-hearted."

"Hn."

"Don't cha 'Hn' me!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn."

Tenten mumbled angrily.

Sasuke laughed again.

She began to crack her knuckles. How badly she wanted to just beat the crap out of him.

_It'll be quick and painful. Come on! He'll learn his lesson for making me angry. _Tenten thought.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah, but I just want to beat the freaking crap out of you! Take the kidneys out and everything!"

Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

That seemed to calm Tenten down, but she didn't know why.

"I like it when you chuckle. It's calming. Chuckle again!" Tenten asked eagerly.

And he did, but with less feeling.

"Aw. That wasn't as good."

They walked on campus. But little did they know that the two were being stared at by everyone.

Sakura and Ino noticed. They walked over there so that not much people would care as much.

"Hey, Tenten!" yelled the two.

"Hey you guys!" Tenten replied.

Sasuke's smile turned into a frown again.

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura gushed half blushing.

"Hi Sakura. How are you this morning?" He asked politely.

Sakura was looking confused. _He seems different. Why is he acting nice today? That's a nice change._ Sakura thought. "Why good. How about you?"

"Fine, thank you."

Sakura stared at Tenten, then Sasuke.

"You seem…" Sakura was cut-off by the two.

"Different?" Sasuke and Tenten asked at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Yup. We know." The two said again.

"Why?"

"I do not know. But he will not tell me." Tenten said.

"Sealed." Sasuke said pretending to seal his lips together.

"I think I noticed when Tenten first said 'He will not tell me.'" Sakura replied.

Sasuke smirked.

_Oh my gosh! Is he smirking? He's smirking!_ Sakura thought. "Well, Tenten we have to go get our schedules." Sakura sang pulling Tenten away.

"By the way nice tie," Sakura said to Sasuke who didn't hear.

"Oh thanks!" Tenten replied happily. "I knew maroon would work!"

Sakura shook her head. _How troublesome._ She said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four walked to the front office in one horizontal line with everyone staring at them. One group of girls glaring at the four. They looked familiar. Very familiar.

The four walked to front office leaving a staring trail of people behind. It sure was a weird feeling.

Sakura was walking straight, toward the counter when a boy cut in front of her.

_How rude!_ Sakura thought appalled.

"Excuse me, sir, but you just cut in front of me," Sakura told the boy.

The boy turned around, white angry eyes staring at the beautiful green-like algae eyes.

"I was here first," said he who had the long chocolaty hair.

"You weren't even near here!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you must be blind-!" White-eyed freak was cut off by a squealing Tenten.

The arguers turned to look at her. White eyes becoming wider and brighter.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten yelled happily.

"Tenten!" Neji said with joy filled in his voice.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in years!"

"I am doing fine. But how have things been with you?"

"Great! I didn't know you study here!"

"You know him?" Sakura asked displeased.

"Yeah! He's like my brother! We've been friends for a long time." Tenten explained.

Sakura saw Neji's eyes dull as she said "brother." She guessed he didn't like where the relationship was going. Only best buds, but Sakura looked in his eyes, so wonderfully white. Eyes so bright and lively. She guessed, maybe he is okay.

As Tenten, Hinata, and Neji were having their splendid reunion in the middle of the room, Sakura and Ino asked for the four's schedules.

They got it and compared.

Sakura's:

Haruno, Sakura 16 Junior F 3/28

P1 Science Shizune

P2 Math Pocketo

P3 Social Studies Kuranai

P4 Physical Education Iruka

P5 Drama Gai

P6 Language Arts Kakashi

Ino's:

Yamanaka, Ino 16 Junior F

P1 Art Manaka

P2 Math Pocketo

P3 Social Studies Kuranai

P4 Language Arts Kakashi

P5 Physical Education Iruka

P6 Science Shizune

Hinata's :

Hyuuga, Hinata 16 Junior F

P1 Physical Education Iruka

P2 Social Studies Kuranai

P3 Cooking Supa

P4 Language Arts Kakashi

P5 Science Shizune

P6 Math Pocketo

Tenten's:

Wei, Tenten 16 Junior F 3/9

P1 Science Shizune

P2 Physical Education Iruka

P3 Social Studies Kuranai

P4 Language Arts Kakashi

P5 Drama Gai

P6 Math Pocketo

They all had the same teachers, well Hinata and Ino was one teacher off, but the rest were the same.

Tenten had first period with Sakura and Neji. Her two great friends. WONDERFUL!

Tenten looked at Sakura's schedule then back at Neji's which was on her other hand.

"Hey! Sakura! You have the same exact schedule as my bro here!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I what…." Sakura asked disappointed.

"Same classes! By golly gee willakers woman!" Tenten said happily.

"And you are happy about this because why?"

"You guys will get to know each other better! My "bro" and "sis" in the same classes! You will have so much fun together!"

"No…" Neji and Sakura said at the same time looking at each other disgusted.

"I like, totally doubt that would ever happen," Sakura added in an angry growl.

"Oh. Okay. Whatever." Tenten said with raised eyebrows and beginning to back off.

Suddenly Ino ran in. Waving a yellow flyer.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Ino yelled idiotically.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my! Oh my!" Ino yelled again.

"WHAT!"

"They have a talent show!"

Sakura revert back to the happy girl she was. "Really? I am going to join!"

"You have talent?" Neji asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Like what? Picking your nose or something?"

"Picking your nose is hard!!" Tenten said butting in.

"Uh…"

"It is! You don't which hole to pick!!"

"Well….you could pick both at the same time"

"Yeah you never knew that?" Sakura said.

"…No… But that's harder because you have to feel where it is at the same time! Multi-tasking is hard…." replied Tenten looking down sadly.

"So," Neji said to Sakura again. "Your talent is?"

"Singing. What about you?" asked Sakura

"Unlike you, Haruno, I actually have real talent!"

"And what's that, trying to look like a girl with your freaking long hair?!" Neji got really offended.

Do you know how long it took him to fix his long, perfect hair every morning? He had to wake up at 4 in the morning to make it the way it was.

Making fun of his hair was like asking for death.

"You sing? You probably suck."

"I'll show you on- when is it Ino?" Sakura asked not losing the electric wave with Neji.

"Um, Monday's try outs and next Thursday is the show."

"Thursday!"

"Alright."

"Yeah….alright….hmmm."

Neji shook his head as if he couldn't wait to hear. And he was. He wanted to see Sakura make a total fool of herself.

"Do you want to die?!" yelled Sakura at Neji.

Neji continued to walk away. Sakura was literally breathing out fire.

Sakura then began to walk to class with Tenten

"He is really going to get it! He will die!" Sakura said talking to Tenten.

"Okay. Whatever, it's not like I care or anything."

"Man, how could you put up with a jerk like him?" asked Sakura.

"Just tell him he is a jerk, a duhr. He'll laugh. He's a reasonable understanding person."

"Yeah. Uh huh. I can definitely see that! NOT!"

Tenten suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a familiar girl.

"Tenten?" Said the familiar girl.

"Kimono!?" Tenten replied amazed.

"Uh, yeah. Well, Nerd, why were you talking to Sasuke?"

"Cause he started the conversation."

"Yeah. Right. He's doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't even start the converse."

"Well to you no. But for some reason he just came talking to me, which is crazy. I hate the dude."

Little did Tenten know that Sasuke heard what she had said and was shocked by her thought of him. No one has ever hated him, except the bad guys and stuff like that. But no girl has ever hated him. No guy has ever loathed him. No one!

He thought of what he could do to make Tenten not hate him and think of him as a friend and to his hope, maybe even more.

Sasuke left to think of a plan while the girls kept talking.

"Uh huh. Like I am going to believe that. Every girl in the world has a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. There is no way you can hate him."

"He's conceited, popular, stupid and…-"

"He is not conceited, but he is all that (that kind of means the same thing) and he is not stupid, but he is popular. Don't talk about him like that."

Just then Sasuke came.

"Oh. Hey Sasuke! We were just talking about you. Tenten thought you were stupid and stuff so I told her…-" Kimono kissed up.

Sasuke cut Kimono off. "Excuse me, but I am going to borrow Tenten for a while."

"There he goes again!" Tenten yelled, trying to prove her point.

"Wow, he's so mysterious," Sakura said as she stood there by Kimono watching the two go off while eating some popcorn. Sakura looked at Kimono as Kimono glared back.

"Popcorn?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Ugh!" Kimono _uhhe_d at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura said confused. She shrugged and began to walk to class again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tenten was dragged by Sasuke to the side of her classroom. "I appreciate you dragging me away from that little conceited, thing, but I have to go to class."

"Class doesn't start until 7:55," Sasuke informed.

"What time is it now?"

"7: 45"

"Ten minutes! That takes as long for you to get to your next class!"

"Do you know where my class is?"

"Uh…No."

"My class is right across from yours."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Actually, no."

Tenten moaned in frustration, having to be here with Sauce is gay was torture! Then she thought she just might ditch him.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Yes Tenten," he replied.

"Oh my gosh! Look over there!" Tenten yelled in "shock" and pointed behind Sasuke.

As Sasuke turned, Tenten ran for it. She ran for her life.

Then she found the basketball courts. How she longed to play, but her finger stopped her, she sprained it and now it is broken and cannot be healed. She then remembered the finger tape. She put down her back pack and got out a beige gauze type of tape but more firm. Tenten wrapped it around her ring finger and pinky not too tight and not at all loose.

Tenten got up and went to one of the courts in the middle and asked to play.

"But you're a girl!" One boy said.

"You probably suck!" Another said.

"Oh really," she replied unhappy.

"You can play on Kiba's, Naruto's, Shikamaru's, and Chouji's team."

Tenten nodded.

Her team mates showed her who they are. Kiba, the dude with the puffy jacket. Naruto, the perky dude. Shikamaru, the lazy one. And Chouji, the one who eats a lot.

Chouji was the center, Tenten threw the ball up. The boy on the other team tipped it, but Tenten caught it and dribbled it all the way down. A boy blocked her, she faked and passed to Kiba. Kiba passed to Naruto who shot, but missed. Tenten got the rebound and shot a hook shot. It went in.

Kiba cheered.

The whiskered boy hugged Tenten.

Chouji did a high-five.

Shikamaru just said, "How troublesome."

The other team then took it in and Tenten ran right to the ball and stole it right from the boy's hands. The lane was free so she dribbled it all the way down and made a left handed lay up.

In the end, Naruto's team had 68 and the other 5.

The bell rang and Tenten got her stuff and ran to the front of the class. Sasuke was waiting.

"Oh. No." Tenten groaned.

"Hey. Where'd you go?"

"It's called ditching people like you, you should try it sometime." Replied Tenten walking into her classroom filled with people she didn't know except for Sakura, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

The four yelled for Tenten to sit with them but they all were sitting in all separate corners in the room.

Tenten signaled to come where she and Sakura were sitting, and they all did.

"Tenten, you should try out for the boys' basketball team!" Chouji said.

"Why, there is no girls team?"

"No. The principle disapproved it. She vetoed." Neji explained.

"Darn. People these days."

"I know. They are all cruel." Neji agreed.

"Look who's talking!" Sakura whispered.

Neji glared at Sakura angrily.

"Oh. But when you try out, be careful for Lee, the boys we played against on the court, and especially Uchiha." Shikamaru added tiredly.

"Why? What's so special about them?"

"They are really good, especially Uchiha. They always make the team. Even the boy who let you play this morning, he's the son of the principle. He always gets in."

"No duhr! He's the principle's son!" She replied.

The bell rang for second period.

Tenten went off to Physical Education.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and there was the devil…Sasuke.

_NOOOOO!_ Tenten screamed in her head. She just wanted to rip Sasuke's hair out until he was bald. Until every piece of hair was gone!

"Guess what?" Sasuke asked.

"Please say you're not in my P.E. class!" Tenten said.

"I am in your P.E. class!" Sasuke cheered happily.

Tenten fell to her knees.

"Oh dear God! Please save me!" she prayed so hard she got a headache.

Sasuke laughed and Tenten glared at him. Suddenly, Sasuke was up on the wall. "Why? Why do have to torture me so much!!"

"Am I? I never noticed." Sasuke squealed out.

Tenten turned her head beginning to squeeze Sasuke by the neck very hard, but she never noticed. She just kept talking and lecturing. When she turned toward Sasuke who was literally all purple, she let go and Sasuke fell to the floor, still not regaining conscious.

Tenten looked around. She panicked.

_Oh my goodness! What am I supposed to do! CPR! Oh, how I am going to regret this so badly!_ Tenten thought making faces as she thought about this.

Tenten got out a stick and poked Sasuke. She laid him flat and kneeled beside him.

"Ewe…this is going to be so gross…" she said aloud.

She slowly put her lips to Sasuke's and breathed into him. Then she listened to his chest. Nothing…

She did it again. As she put her lips on his for the third time Sasuke's eyes opened.

Tenten put her head on his chest to listen. She heard his breathing.

"I did it! Wait… I did it…oh no…" Tenten said.

She turned to see Sasuke bedazzled.

"So, you kissed me."

"That wasn't a kiss! That was CPR because you were purple and unconscious!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke said as his lips tingled still seeing the fireworks he felt.

Tenten turned and walked away as grouchy as can be while touching her lips.

"Tonight I'll have to gargle 100 times," she said.

In the gym she looked all around and BOOM! She bumped into something. Luckily, Sasuke caught her. Tenten looked up to see a boy with GINORMOUS eyebrows and a mushroom cut.

"Oh. I am so sorry miss. It was all my fault." The boy wearing…what was that?

_Spandex! Oh for the love of God!_ Tenten thought. _My eyes…they burn…_

"Uh. I'm okay…" Tenten said sticking her hand out. "I'm Tenten."

Nobody has ever been nice enough to stick their hand out to introduce themselves to the boy. The boy was shocked. Others would _UGH _him and walk away because he looked funny.

"I'm Lee!" Lee said smiling. "What youth you have!"

_He thinks I look juvenile? Stupidity…_ Tenten thought with a sweat drop.

As Lee was about to shake Tenten's hand, Sasuke grabbed her hand first.

"Iruka-sensei is here," he said trying to take Tenten away from his rival besides Neji.

Tenten looked at Sasuke. Sort of blushing.

"How rude!" she whispered to him. "That was not nice at all! The poor boy was apologizing and you just take me away like that! And I was making a new friend."

"He's not your friend. He's the enemy."

"How could you say that? You probably don't even know him."

"I do know him very well. Why do you want to talk to him anyways? He wears spandex for goodness sakes!"

"Does it matter? Sure he's rough around the edges, but it'll be better. You won't even care as much if you are his friend. You're so mean." Tenten sighed and turned away from Sasuke.

Sasuke poked the side of Tenten's stomach and she softly screamed, short and soft.

Sasuke chuckled.

Tenten began to chase him.

Then the room that was full of talking and suddenly all became silent.

Tenten stopped running and saw Iruka.

She stood frozen and then walked to the crowd.

"Line up to change!" He said.

The boys had a line on one side of the gym and the girls on the other. First he dismissed the girls, then the boys.

Tenten changed, went potty and came back into the gym. She was the first girl that finished changing.

Sasuke was already out there waiting for her.

"Ya' look good in a uniform." He complimented.

"Thanks, but you look stupid." She talked back.

When everyone came out Iruka told them to warm up and then run the mile.

"Go!" Iruka said beginning the mile.

Everyone began.

Tenten just stood there like he didn't say anything.

"Tenten…you're supposed to go."

"I know…just wait. I am going to wait until they are halfway done."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

"No, I want you to start now!" Iruka demanded.

"If ya' say so!" Said Tenten.

Tenten ran leaving Iruka eating her dust and smelling the smoke of fire of her speed. Literally…

Tenten was only going slow, but she already caught up to Lee and Sasuke who were at the front.

"Hey guys!" She said not breaking a sweat.

Lee and Sasuke were sweating a little, but were still kind of tired, but were so amazed.

"Hey, want to race?" Lee asked confidently thinking he would win.

"No." Tenten said.

"Why, you think you're going to lose?" Sasuke mocked.

"No, because I don't want to embarrass you both when I kick both of your butts."

"You won't. I guarantee it." Lee said.

"But right now I am going as slow as I can." She said.

"Go as fast when we say go okay!" Sasuke said.

"You got it dude!" Tenten said smirking.

"Ready…" Lee said.

"Set…" Sasuke added.

And at the same time the two boys said "Go!"

Tenten ran as fast as she can.

Twenty seconds later she was done. The two boys still had a third to go.

Sasuke's eyes widened and so did Lee's. Tenten beat them in a snap! How embarrassing!

When everyone was finished, everyone was red and drop dead tired. Tenten was just running around doing whatever.

Iruka was surprised at how fast she ran. She was the fastest person that he had ever met. It took less than 3 minutes to finish the mile.

It was amazing…

"I told you sensei. I should have waited." Tenten told Iruka.

Sasuke tapped Tenten on the shoulder.

"Where'd….huh….you learn…..huh…..how to…..run that…fast?" he asked heaving heavily.

"I didn't learn. I just do!" Tenten said happily.

Then she saw a basketball. She took it and asked the dudes there "Want to play?"

They all said yes.

Iruka watched.

"Hey why don't we play all you guys against Sasuke, Tenten, and I?" Lee suggested.

The boys agreed.

Lee tipped the ball and Tenten got it. She brought it down the free lane down the court. She shot and made it.

The other team took it in and Lee stole the ball. Everyone blocked him.

"Help!" he yelped.

"I'm open!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly all the boys covered Sasuke and left Tenten out. Tenten thought of a strategy and looked around. She saw how the other team was placed and found that they were playing 32. All the three needed to do was Sasuke to run to where Tenten was and Tenten to run in the middle so Lee could either bounce pass it to Tenten or over throw to Sasuke, who over throws to Tenten, who shoots the basket with the two boys to catch the rebound at least.

Tenten called to Sasuke who ran to her. "Stay here," she said.

Sasuke stayed as told while Tenten stood at the top of the key. She looked at how the other team was place and predicted what would happen. Since the boys still stood at where Sasuke was, Tenten was wide open. "Lee! Bounce pass here!" Tenten yelled in determination.

Lee looked at his teammate and passed it.

Tenten caught it and shot. Sasuke and Lee ran to the sides of the key to catch the rebound if needed. But they really didn't have to…the ball went in.

Tenten cheered.

While the kids were playing, Iruka was definitely paying attention and saw the strategy that Tenten used. Little did the people know that he was the new coach for the boys' basketball team. Iruka wondered if Tenten could play for the team. They really needed her for the team was always in 2nd place…and with Tenten he thought that maybe just maybe the team could be champions.

The bell finally rang. "Tenten!" Iruka yelled. Tenten looked up at Iruka. "Have you ever thought about playing for the basketball team?"

"Well I was, but I heard there was only a boys' team and I figured that the coach might not let me join."

"Tenten, between you and me, I am the coach of this basketball team and I would love for you to play in our games. I mean, if you were me and watching that game just now, you would be amazed and say that you are way better than those guys. You weren't breaking a sweat."

"Oh, I was, a ton of them."

"Well come to tryouts tomorrow and if you don't like it, you can go ahead and quit."

"You can count on me sir!" Tenten said happily and girly.

"Don't do that…please…don't." Iruka said in grief.

"Okay! Whatever!" Tenten said in the same way, just to mess with Iruka's mind.

"By the way sensei," Tenten added.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"You have a booger up that nose of yours. A pretty one too."

"Pretty? A booger is pretty?"

"Well yours is pretty huge and pretty ugly!" Tenten said leaving.

Iruka laughed.

Sasuke waited for her. "What did sensei say?"

"Nothing, just that he wants me on the boy's b-ball team."

"WHAT!"

"Yup."

"CONGRATS! Now you'll be practicing with me after school for 2 hours."

"Why would I be practicing with you?" Tenten thought. "Oh yeah, Chouji and Shikamaru told me to be careful of you because you are really good, but in my point of view you suck. I mean really…did you see yourself over there?" Tenten teased.

Sasuke chuckled.

Tenten laughed along with him.

Tenten walked in the locker room to change and go potty.

When she got out it was break. She was hungry, but she had no money, but then her family wasn't that rich. Or at least her dad was. He used to be rich, but since Tenten and her dad had been helping other poor families, her dad has cancer, and her stepmom kept spending money on her conceited ugly self, the family was poor.

Tenten walked to the outside of Sakura's class. The class was just coming out.

Neji came out first and waved to Tenten. Sakura came out second to the last and saw Tenten also. "Hi Tenten!" she yelled in relief.

The two ran to Tenten. Neji and Sakura eyed each other. Tenten's eyes grew wider not knowing what to do with the two.

_Uh oh! Ah... what to do! What to do!_ Tenten panicked!

Sakura looked at Tenten who had saucer eyes. (**sweat drop)**

Neji looked at Tenten too, but since Tenten stopped when Neji wasn't looking she looked just fine to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up. _He just asked me if I was okay. _

"Nothings wrong, you loser." She snapped.

Tenten sweat dropped and walked away.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Sakura asked.

Tenten put her arms around her best friends. "Somewhere away from…you guys! You both are so boring, but before I leave can I borrow fifty cents?" Tenten said.

Sakura and Neji sweat dropped. "No."

"Geesh, just asking. Can't you help a friend out because she's poor and hungry?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell for third period had rung, social studies in Kuranai's class with Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and…Sasuke.

The three girls walked to class together.

"Geesh! That boy! He is on my nerves! Not getting on but ON my nerves!" Tenten said.

"Girl, you know what you have to do right?" Ino asked.

"No. What?"

"You got to wash that man right out of you're hair!" Sakura informed.

"You guys are right. I got to wash that man right outta my hair! I got to wash that man right outta my hair and send him on his way!" Tenten sang.

"Way is where?" Sakura asked.

"Out the door! Where else?"

"Timbuktu!" Ino added.

The girls laughed.

Then Tenten thought about what Kimono said. "Am I really a nerd?" Tenten asked her buddies feeling insecure for the first time ever.

"No. Who said that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you are!" Ino said.

Sakura hit Ino.

"Do you think I am too tomboyish?" Tenten asked again.

"Yes!" Ino said.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten looked down. To her, she looked funny. Not in a humorous or good way. But in a bad way.

When the three got in, Kuranai greeted her old first grade students. Then Kuranai talked to the class.

"Students, we have three new students in our class. Please introduce yourselves girls."

"I am Sakura Haruno and my hair is naturally pink. I am outgoing and I am kind of a girly girl and I am the apprentice of Tsunade so ya'll better back off. Got that?" Sakura warned.

"I am Ino Yamanaka and I am like a total girly girl and I like to uh… I don't exactly know, but I like to have fun!"

"Hey… I'm Tenten and I am a tomboy, I can use and make weapons really good, I can kick your behind anytime…and yeah." Tenten mumbled sadly.

"Oh yeah, we're all part of the Kunoichi gang." Ino yelled.

Shikamaru looked up at Ino and thought her pretty. He was dazzled by her charm and eyes. Deep sea blue eyes.

Ino caught Shikamaru's eye and smiled. Shikamaru put his head down.

"Girls, I know you don't have Temari and Hinata with you right now, but could you sing a song for the class?"

"Well Sakura and Tenten can sing for ya. I'm just going to sit right here," Ino said sitting in the chair next to Shikamaru.

"Okay, girls. Sing."

Sakura looked at Tenten. Tenten just hummed the song 'If we were a Movie' looking out the door. Sakura began to sing.

(Sakura)

"Uh Oh There you go again talking cinematic

(Sakura nudged Tenten)

Yeah You you're charming got everybody star struck

(Sakura)

I know how you always seem to go

(both harmonized)

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket then you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

Yeah

(Sakura)

Yeah Yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

(Tenten)

Oh sure!

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

I'll be acting through my tears

(both harmonized)

Guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

(Sakura)

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together it's for real Now playing

(Tenten)

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

That's something more than in my mind

I see it could be amazing…

(Both)

AMAZING!

(Sakura)

If we were a movie!

(Tenten)

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

(Both)

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song (x2)

When the two girls finished the song everyone clapped. But Shikamaru and Ino were talking and laughing. Not Shikamaru, but Ino. Tenten sat down in the middle.

(diagram of Sakura's and Tenten's spots and friends )

Shikamaru/Ino/Chouji

Sakura/Tenten/Sasuke

Some person/Neji/some person

Sasuke was amazed. "You sing?"

"Hm." Was all Tenten hummed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was worried."

Tenten looked at Sasuke. He's never worried about anything.

Then Tenten asked. "Do you think I am too tomboyish?"

"No why? You're great the way you are."

"What? Did you just say that?! Whoa! You did! The Sasuke Uchiha said something nice for once in his life!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sasuke laughed.

Neji saw this but he didn't mind. Tenten wouldn't fall for a stupid guy like Sasuke...hopefully.

"Class, the up coming events. As you all know, the winter ball is tomorrow night. A month from now, grades will be coming out. And boys' basketball tryouts are tomorrow." Kuranai announced.

Sasuke smiled as Kuranai said this and looked at Tenten. But as he looked at her, he saw a frown on her face that he had never noticed before. He always sees her smiling so brightly, but that moment he knew something was wrong.

The phone rang and Kuranai picked it up.

"Hello? Oh yes…Tenten. The phone is for you," said she in a concerned way.

Tenten walked to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked whispering.

"Miss Tenten?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Miss, you're father is in the hospital right now."

Tenten's eyes widened and went outside with the phone.

"Is he okay?" she asked a little softer, but the class could hear her.

"I am so sorry, but no. He's not doing so well. He wants to see you now though. An ambulance is in the front right now to pick you up. Come and hurry!" said the nurse who was Tenten's friend.

Tenten went back inside the classroom and hung the phone up.

Kuranai nodded as if she knew.

Tenten grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Tenten's friends asked.

"To see my dad." Was all she replied.

Tenten walked out of the class room and left a trail of staring people.

"Oh no." Sakura said.

"Oh my gosh," Ino gasped.

"What? What happened?" The guys asked with curiosity.

"Something bad happened to her dad. I just know it!" Sakura said.

"Why?" The guys asked.

Neji thought. _Tenten's dad…He has cancer, I know that. I used to visit him all the time. But what could have happened to him. My Uncle is best friends with him, so he must know._

"He has cancer," Ino blabbed.

"Ino! You weren't supposed to tell! It's her secret." Sakura told Ino.

"Sorry! When people ask me to answer, I answer with all my knowledge."

"Ino, you have no knowledge," Sasuke informed.

"Humph!" Ino yelled.

"People are so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

(With Tenten)

The ambulance was there waiting.

She jumped in and they were off. The driver was her good friend Kori.

"Hey! Tenten!" Kori said cheerfully.

"Hi Kori… So is anything new today?"

"Oh yeah! I had to pick up this one dude and there was blood everywhere and the dude was like _uh _and the girls were all screaming and stuff! It was FASCINATING!" Kori said.

"I…I just threw up a little." Tenten said with her hand on her chest.

"I knew you'd love it!"

"I actually didn't."

"Great! I have a ton more stories! Some that I wrote on paper too! Like I am an author!"

"Great…" Tenten said mumbling. "Oh. No." she added.

"Oh! It's okay! I have a nail cutter."

Tenten looked at Kori.

"What?"

"I have a nail cutter right here in my back pocket."

"Aiy yi yi," Tenten shook her head.

"What?"

"I don't need a nail cutter. I didn't break a nail."

"Oh! Silly me! I am such a stupid!"

"Say what?"

"Oh! Silly me! I am such a stupid!"

"I didn't mean repeat it."

"Oh! Silly me! I am such a stupid!"

Tenten shook her head. "Never mind." She said.

"We are home!" Kori said.

Tenten literally jumped out and ran to the front desk.

"Takuto?"

"4th floor in room 798"

"Thank you," Tenten replied and ran to the stairs. She ran up the stairs and jogged to the room.

Mr. Hyuuga was already there. Eyes beautifully white but with a sad expression across his face.

"I'm so sorry Tenten, but you're already too late."

"Too late! Too late for what?"

"You're father just passed away."

"That's not true! It can't be!" Pain and sorrow were dripping out of her eyes, desperate for her father who she needn't to die.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much. And he left a will for you. You're step mom does not get any of the property."

Tenten just fell in Mr. Hyuuga's arms and cried the tears that were saved for this one day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tenten walked home and felt so alone. She went to her dad's room and crawled in the old bed. She hugged the pillow and looked at the picture of her and her dad on the nightstand.

Then her cell phone rang.

Tenten got it out and answered.

"Hello?" Tenten asked normally.

"Hey!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata said. Surprisingly, Temari was there too.

"Hi…"

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"People are here to see you."

"Okay then hang up." Tenten said.

They hung up on each other and Tenten went downstairs and opened the door. In front of the house were her new guy friends (Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, and Lee) and her other four best friends.

"Hey!" The gang all said coming inside sitting on the couch.

"Where's your dad?" Ino asked.

Tenten hesitated and suddenly ran to her dad's room weeping.

Everyone looked at Ino.

"What did I do?" Ino asked stupidly.

Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino went followed Tenten.

They walked into the room where Tenten was laying on her bed weeping.

The four girls sat around her.

"What's the matter, tell us all."

(With the dudes)

"What do you think is happening upstairs?" Lee asked for the hundredth time.

"We don't know." Kiba answered slowly with frustration, wanting to just slap Lee right then and there.

"But I know someone who can!" Naruto said looking at Neji.

"Oh no. You're not making me look through. I already know what happened."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in despair.

"Tenten's dad died today."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah. Now she lives alone in this house, by herself."

"Oh." Sasuke said sadly.

"Tragedy," Shikamaru said.

"I know, isn't it?" Kiba added.

There was a long pause.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Chouji asked.

"Chouji, you're always hungry." Shikamaru stated.

It was silent again.

"Okay, I am going upstairs! Who's with me?" Sasuke said.

"I am!" Said the rest of the gang except for Chouji.

"Man, everyone chooses whatever Sasuke wants. Gosh!" Chouji mumbled very angrily.

The guys went upstairs and opened a door. It was an average sized room. In the room was a bed, a closet, a computer, a television set, a mirror, a quarter of a wall full of weapons, a bathroom, a mini fridge, a calendar, pictures, scrapbooks, trophies and other neat things in there.

The boys went in and checked out all of the neat things.

The dudes thought they heard the girls coming out of the door so they came out quickly except for Naruto.

The guys ran in front of another door and opened it and it was a bathroom with a cat sitting in the toilet.

The guys were saucer eyed and disgusted.

The cat farted and sighed in relief.

"Oh my gosh!" Kiba said. "Akamaru, don't look!" covering Akamaru's eyes.

"That's no cat!" Sasuke said.

"What is it then?" Neji asked his voice cracking.

"The devil!" Chouji said.

The water plopped again and again.

The cat kept farting.

But the guys, oddly, kept watching.

"Close the door! Close it!" Sasuke pleaded.

Shikamaru closed it and the guys caught their breath.

The dudes then went to the dad's room where Tenten and the girls were. Tenten with wet eyes.

"Tenten, what kind of cat is that! That doesn't seem like a cat at all!" Sasuke said freaked out.

"You mean Caviar?"

"Who would name their cat a food?" Lee asked.

"My step mom unfortunately," Tenten replied. "But she doesn't live here anymore, and she left me with the cat. The weirdest cat in the world. You know he never comes out from that bathroom?"

"Oh. I do not want to know." Kiba said turning green.

Hinata looked at the group of guys. Someone was missing, but whom? Naruto!

"Where's Naruto," Hinata asked.

The guys' eyes widened. The girls got up and followed the running men.

They opened the door to Tenten's room.

"What is this?" asked Naruto wearing a red bra around his waist. "I don't understand what this is supposed to be."

The girls saw and cracked up on the floor.

The guys just got nosebleeds. They saw a bra. A real bra! It's a dream come true for those dudes.

There were waterfalls of blood coming out of the nose. When I mean waterfalls, I mean waterfalls!

Ino got up and went to Naruto and was crying a tad.

"Naruto, that's a bra."

"What? This thing? It can't…" Naruto said staring at it and thinking it over. Then _boom_ a nosebleed.

"Clean up on aisle two!" Tenten laughed out.

The girls kept bursting into laughter.

Later, Tenten and the gang were in the living room downstairs playing twister. Knowing Sakura, she is the most flexible and lucky for her she was at the top.

Poor Sasuke was at the bottom with Naruto on top of him. On top of Naruto was Neji, then Tenten, then Temari and the top Sakura.

"Right hand on blue," said Lee.

Everyone moved and Naruto's butt was in front of Sasuke's face.

"I got to fart!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, whatever you do don't-," Sasuke was cut of when Naruto farted in his face. Sasuke fell from the fart's horrible smell. Sasuke's arm hit Naruto's hand which accidentally touched Neji's butt, so he got angry and accidentally hit Tenten's arm and Tenten bumped Temari's head who got smashed up to Sakura's head and they all fell.

"Fart…" Sasuke finally said with his arms twitching and head buried under everyone's body.

Tenten looked down and laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sasuke are you okay! Ha! You look- ha! Hurt – ha!" Tenten snickered.

Sasuke didn't answer.

The room filled with the horrible smell.

"Ugh! Naruto! You're gas smells like crazy!" Ino said looking up to see Neji glaring at Naruto.

"You're going to die," he said.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

"Naruto slapped my butt!"

"Ewe."

"Sorry," Narutp apologized. "I didn't mean to! It was all Sasuke's fault!"

"It's not his fault! YOU farted on HIS face!" Lee yelled. "I saw the whole thing!"

Neji nodded.

Tenten got up. She looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke still laid there in shock.

"That was disgusting…" He said.

Tenten sat beside him with a wet face towel and wiped his face full of very wet gas.

"Thanks," Sasuke thanked.

"No problemo!" Tenten responded.

The two smiled at each other. Kiba and Lee glared in anger.

Everyone was quiet.

"So what happened earlier today?" Ino asked so everyone can know.

Tenten inhaled and began her story.

"Well the ambulance driver, Kori, drove me to the hospital and when I finally got there I saw Mr. Hyuuga-"

"Hiashi" Hinata added.

"- in the room and he was crying. He told me I was too late. He also told me that my father's last words were saying how much he loved me and how much he was proud of me and that he's sorry for never being there anymore. Also he left a will so everything he owns now belongs to me. That is it. Now I am living lonely in this old house of mine." Tenten explained trying not to cry.

"No worries!" Ino said. "Mom and dad do not mind me living somewhere else, as long as I am living with someone."

"They must want so much for you to leave the house." Tenten said.

"No. They love me!" Ino shrieked.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, but was again blown away by her blue eyes.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru and put her arm around his neck.

"Hey bucko!" She said to him.

"Hey." He retorted weirdly.

"Don't you remember my name?"

" Ino. Do you remember mine?"

"Shika- kun! I mean Shika! Shikamaru!" Ino giggled nervously . She turned her head and hit it and turned back to him.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"What are you laughing about smiley boy?" Ino asked.

"You called me kun."

"Yeah, and?"

"That means you like me."

"Yeah, and?" Ino said hesitating a moment.

"Never mind,"

Ino looked at him and blushed.

"So," Shikamaru added.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go-" Ino cut Shikamaru off.

"Go on a date? Go out for dinner? I'm up for anything?"

"Where'd you like to go out on a date?" Shikamaru asked slowly suddenly having second thoughts.

"Uh… I know! The zoo!" Ino said.

"Okay. The zoo. How troublesome."

The two smiled at each other. Both were bedazzled.

Naruto and Hinata left the room and went to the front yard.

Everyone looked out the window to see what was going on. The two sat on the bench and began talking.

"What are they saying?" Kiba asked.

"Shush! I need to hear you know!" Ino whispered loudly.

Crowded, everyone watched the special event going on.

Hinata felt as if they were being watched and looked at the window. As everyone saw this, they hid their nosy heads behind the curtain or the wall. When Hinata turned back to Naruto, everyone revert back to the spies they certainly were.

The couple kissed. It was pretty long.

"Whoa, it's been five minutes already!" Temari exclaimed looking at her cell phone.

"Dang! When are they going to stop?" Tenten asked.

"Hopefully soon because it's beginning to gross me out," Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him. "I bet if you kissed me it would be even longer and you wouldn't even mind." Ino said.

"Oh, really?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yes. Really…"challenged Ino.

"Let's see, you wanna start?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let me see what you got mister!" Ino retorted in a gangster way.

"Please! Oh, please don't! First it's Hinata and Naruto kissing and then you! I can't take it anymore! No more kissing!" Tenten yelled.

"She's right…" Ino said. Shikamaru and Ino looked down. "Wanna go in my car?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay!" Ino exclaimed.

(I know Shikamaru is so OC but it's kind of funny to me)

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Tenten yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because us girls need to buy our dresses for the winter ball tomorrow! Did I just say that?" Tenten asked herself because usually Sakura and Ino say this.

"Oh! Yeah! And we need people to hold our bags!" Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten looked at the guys.

The boys shook their heads, terrified.

"Oh. No. The mall…The evil mall." Kiba's legs were shaking. Then suddenly he said, "Hey! There's a sale at shoe palace! Let's go!"

And the others agreed.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating fast enough...I'm kind of slow at editing my story. I've made many mistakes so far so yeah. Mistakes A big no no

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

At the mall, the girls walked in with the guys right behind them. They began to walk and they saw a store full of gowns! The girls ran in there.

"Okay meet us at the food court in an hour got that!" Ino told the 'men'.

"What if we need to see you before an hour?" Kiba asked.

"We'll be here. We'll be here for that whole hour or maybe even longer!"

"Okay."

Then the girls went into the store and the guys went walking to shoe palace.

They browsed and looked all over the store and found a ton of the things. Sakura saw a pretty pink dress. It was a strapless with buttons slanting in the front like a buttoned kimono. There were also soft silk-like sashes with rings to put on your arms.

Ino found a beautiful maroon gown that had a trail, sashes on the arm, and a strap-like thing. It was simple, but had an intricate design on the lower part of the dress in the front.

Hinata tried on a silvery dress that was long, had sashes for the arms and slit in the dress. She had matching shoes too. The dress reached to the floor. It had spaghetti straps.

Tenten found a sky-blue dress that trailed. It had a beautiful sash and embroidery. It had a slit, and she found black shoes and crystaled a tiara to go with it. It had a little glitter from the knee part, down and a brooch in the middle.

The four bought their dresses while Temari watched all of them.

They walked to the food court and saw what the boys had in their hands. Tuxedos and a flower for the hand when you take a girl to a dance, ball, prom, and/or formal party.

Shikamaru asked Ino. Neji asked no one. Naruto asked Hinata. Lee asked Sakura. Kiba asked Tenten. Tenten was waiting for someone else, but she didn't want to turn Kiba down. "Oh, well, sure!" Tenten smiled hesitating a bit.

Sasuke asked another girl because he knew Tenten wouldn't refuse. She wouldn't want to hurt a good guy's feelings.

But the girl he asked was Kimono who was "coincidentally" at the mall the exact time they went.

"Kimono is so desperate," Sakura said.

"Yup, and she gone get a whole lot of this!" Ino said sticking up her fists.

"Why are you so worked up?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, are you blind?"

"No. I can see just fine. I mean I have better vision then 20/20 vision."

"No. Not that! Don't you see? Kimono is trying to steal your man?"

"Who says that Sasuke's my man?" Tenten said.

"You're feelings."

"What do you mean?" Tenten hesitated. "I don't have any feelings for…him."

"Yes, you do! Don't lie, babe, because he feels the same way! Did you see how you looked at each other back at campus or even at your own house! He does feel for you. You do too for him. So don't say you don't. One day you might lose him. And you know."

Tenten looked down. "I guess, he knows that I couldn't turn Kiba down. I don't want to hurt his feelings and all. So he probably knows. He must know. I hope he doesn't mind."

"I don't know but you better get it together soon woman."

Ino turned and Tenten whispered, "I really do hope so."

The next morning Tenten awoke from her lonely house and began to dress up. She put on her And1 and she left.

Tenten was going to walk to school by herself again, but there he was. Sasuke was standing right in front of her walk way. She smiled and walked to him.

"Hi, Sasuke," Tenten exclaimed.

"Hi, Tenten," Sasuke replied hugging her.

Tenten blushed but hugged him tighter for some reason.

"Ouch! You have some grip there," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, I just really needed that hug right now."

"Hn."

"And we come back to the 'hn'!" Tenten mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She told him.

They walked to school together. Tenten began fiddling with her fingers, feeling a tad uncomfortable and nervous.

"Sasuke, you don't mind me going with Kiba to the dance right?"

"I mean he's a..." -thinks-"...uh...a nice guy. You shouldn't have to turn him down, but if asks you out you should."

Tenten laughed.

When they got to school, tons of girls were crowded around in the middle of the entrance of campus.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's check it out!" Tenten exclaimed.

The two ran to the crowd, but when the students saw Tenten they opened up an aisle.

Tenten walked through while everyone was silent.

Sasuke tried to follow her but people kept blocking him.

"Tenten!" said a musical voice. It was Daichi (made up friend of Tenten)!

"DAICHI!" Tenten ran to him and hugged him.

"Tough crowd here."

"I know exactly what you mean," she whispered to him.

"Well I just wanted to say, I am sorry for your loss and we have to talk."

"I know! I have so much to tell you."

"Me too. Er... Can we talk tonight?"

"Oh! I can't! I have to go to the winter ball! But we can talk after!"

"Okay! I'll go to the ball and then go with you home."

"Okay, but my friends will be coming along okay but we can talk in my room."

"Alright, it's all planned." Daichi said smiling unusually.

"Daichi, there is someone I'd like you to meet, there are others but they're not here."

"Okay, who is she?"

"It's not a she."

"It's a he?"

"Yup, it sure is!"

"Who is it?"

Tenten pulled Sasuke near her and gestured to him. "This is Sasuke! Sasuke, this is Daichi. You guys will get to know each other! I am so happy!" Tenten said happily hugging Sasuke first and then Daichi next. Each gave an angry and jealous look as she hugged them.

"Wait, Daichi, how long are you planning to stay here?" Tenten asked.

"As long as I want." He said as he took out a picture. "Remember this?"

Tenten nodded. "Oh my gosh that was when-" she was cut off

"Well, we'd better be going to class." Sasuke said as he took her hand in his and pulled her away.

Daichi glared at him.

Tenten waved bye and walked toward her class.

Ino and Sakura were shocked at what they saw. Sasuke Uchiha is actually holding someone's hand.

The two noticed something else all the girls were giving Tenten dirty looks.

Then a girl near by spoke. "Why is Sasuke-kun holding that girl's hand. She's not even pretty. He won't be able to hold up his reputation if he keeps seeing this poor filthy girl," she critisised.

Ino and Sakura knew just what to do. During third period, since Kuranai already knows that the four already mastered her class, the four will be excused to change the way Tenten looks to help Sasuke out with his reputation.

The bell rang and Sasuke was in front of Tenten's first period class. "See you next period!" She said happily and hugged really tight,

Sasuke smiled and hugged back accidentally kissing her on the forehead.

Tenten looked up at him. He turned away as she stood there blushing. And he walked in his classroom with Tenten staring after him. He looked back and she was gone.

Tenten sat next to Sakura who was waiting to tell Tenten the plan.

"Tenten, we have to do something."

"About what?"

"Uh...the..way..you know...your appearance."

"Why? I know I look funny. I just got over that last night."

"Maybe you did but other people care. I mean, look at the way you dress. You dress like a tomboy. It's sort of ruining Sasuke's reputation."

"But it's not like we're going out or anything."

"But you look like it! You need to change!"

"But I can't , it's who I am."

"You can't dress to know who you are."

"Have you ever heard that you express yourself in what you wear?"

"Yes, I have and I do it all the time."

"Then, what do you think I am doing?"

"Not having a great common sense!"

"You can't change me, well at least not until I get permission."

"Permission from who?"

"Permission from Sasuke. A duhr."

"Okay, whatever, but you will change."

"Fine, I will," Tenten said putting her head on her desk with a tear shedding from her beautiful brown eye.

The bell rang to go to second period and Tenten blasted out of the classroom. Sakura looked at the desk Tenten sat at and saw drops of sparkling salty water on it.

"She cried, what have I done…" Sakura said to herself. "But it's for the better."

Tenten was walking rapidly and frustrated to her spot. She was so angry with the way she looked and frustrated with people to tell her to change.

Sasuke got to where Tenten was. Tenten was crying. She didn't notice him yet.

He put an arm around her. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

She just poured everything on him. She hugged him tightly and began to cry. "Am I really that ugly!" She asked him not loud.

"You're not ugly at all."

"Sakura, Ino, and Hinata think I should all change for your sake. Because since I hang out with you more often now, I am beginning to ruin your reputation."

"You're not ruining anyone's reputation. I mean sure I have a reputation to keep up but if it includes hurting people it doesn't really matter to me."

"See, you need to keep you're reputation up! I'm bringing it down! And what do you mean not hurting anyone? You hurt EVERYONE!" Tenten sobbed.

Sasuke laughed.

"No, you're not bringing my rep. down and I don't hurt everyone."

Tenten gave him a look.

"What?"

"I'm going to change."

"What!" Sasuke said shocked.

"I am."

"I mean wouldn't if I were you but it's your choice." Sasuke said as he put his arm around her waist. She shook him off.

"Why….d…do you h...have to be s…so…p…per…perfect?" Tenten stuttered.

Sasuke just smiled at this. Iruka then came in and then they started the class.

When the bell rang for third period, Sakura, Ino and Hinata already asked if they could skip class since they already mastered history. The teacher approved and Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went to Ino's house in a flash.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The make over…

At Ino's house, Tenten sat on the bed and Ino got went in her huge walk in closet. While there, Ino got out a pink tank top and a white skirt.

"I am not wearing any skirt to school!" Tenten protested. "I'll wear pants though."

So Ino went back into her closet and got out white capri pants. Tenten put the clothing on and came back out.

Sakura began to put Tenten's hair in braids. Hinata began to do Tenten's nails and Ino did Tenten's make-up.

Thirty minutes later, they finished Tenten and she looked like a new woman, but she didn't act any different.

They drove quickly back to school and back to third period which only had ten minutes left.

The class looked up to see Tenten, looking so different.

Sasuke smiled at her seeing how pretty she was, but he always saw her like that but prettier before this.

Everyone looked at her and was in shock. The girls got jealous and began to gossip about her.

Tenten just took her seat beside Sasuke and Sakura and stared at the board shyly.

"You look stunning." Sasuke whispered to her.

Tenten looked at him and smiled half heartedly. "I did this for you, you know that, right?"

Sasuke nodded and noticed how she looked did not change how she acted like. The person he liked…or maybe even loved.

Sasuke put his hand on hers which was on her desk and rubbed it.

She smiled at him. Though they acted as if they were a couple, they weren't but little did they know they each wanted to be one as everyone thought they were.

Later that night, Tenten came home with the girls in her house already. "Where were you? You need to get ready!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry, I went to basketball tryouts."

"We should've known."

"Well, we'll help you get ready okay!" The three said.

"First, take a bath child! You _shtank_!" (stink) Said Ino.

Tenten took a shower and then put on her robe.

Sakura and Hinata did Tenten's hair while Ino did Tenten's make-up.

When done with the last curl and the last touch of mascara, they put the beautiful, sky blue dress on the woman that was known as the weapon mistress.

Then the four waited at the house for Temari.

The doorbell rang and it was Daichi in a tuxedo.

"Hey Daichi! When did you become so formal?" Tenten asked him sarcastically. "Oh, Daichi, here are only three of my best friends, well besides you, you know."

"Oh! Hello there, my name is Daichi."

The three introduced themselves.

"So, Daichi, how'd you meet Tenten?"

"We were born in the same place and grew up together, not long because she moved." He answered.

"Yup, it was so cool how we used to hang out and stuff. His dad...well...forgot...yeah I'll go with that, forgot him. My father took him in, but then his uncle took care of him after we left."

"So, you guys were like brother and sister or like childhood friends." Hinata said.

"Something like that." Daichi replied with a smirk as the doorbell rang.

Tenten ran to the door and tripped but never fell, on her dress.

She opened the door and there stood Temari.

"Temari, you made it!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Of course. And I'd miss out all the fun?"

Tenten gestured for the others to come out to the car.

"Daichi, you know how to drive right?' Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I can. How do you think I came here? "

"Bus."

"HA!"

"Well, drive for us because I can't drive in this dress and in these stupid high heels." Tenten admitted.

So Tenten sat in the back with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura while Daichi and Temari sat up top.

Daichi drove while the girls talked and just chilled in the seats. Then a song they all knew played on the radio.

"Since You've Been Gone."

They all sang to it and rocked out. It was funny!

Finally, the six got to the winter ball. The girls and Daichi literally jumped out of the car and walked to the door, they showed their I.D. card and ticket. Then they walked inside.

As the five girls walked in , everything went slow motion. The girls were walking slow motion and the funny thing is the guys were fascinated.

While everything was going fast, the five looked like they were in a movie while they walked to the boys.

The boys' eyes were wide open, chins reached the floor and little slobs of saliva was coming out from the side of their mouths. They were about to have nose bleeds, but good thing they were in a trance.

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance!" Kimono told him.

Sasuke just couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful girl in the sky blue dress who in fact was the girl of his dreams… Tenten! (Like no duhr!)

"Not now, let me just go say hi to Tenten." He retorted not even looking at Kimono.

He walked there, with Kiba following him.

"Hey Tenten...you look...gorgeous tonight," Sasuke mumbled as he reached for her hand but saw that she already had a croissant on her wrist (the flower thingy, well at least that's what I think it is called).

Kiba cut Sasuke off and went to Tenten and asked her to dance.

"Sure," She replied.

So Kiba lead her to the dance floor and began to dance to a slow song.

Sasuke just stared at them.

"Come on Sasuke, let's dance!" Kimono pleaded.

"No thanks," Sasuke sighed looking at his dream girl. Then he noticed Mr. Pocketo whispering something to Ms. Manaka and they exchanged something orange and sparkly.

Sasuke shook his head and went back to his trance state.

"Ugh!" Kimono said as she went to her friends and began to plan something.

It was half and hour and Tenten and her girlfriends got thirsty so they went to get some Hawaiian Punch.

They walked there and so did Kimono's gang. Kimono already had a full cup but purposely bumped into Tenten and spilled the red punch all over Tenten's dress.

Tenten looked at her dress. Everyone looked at her. Her friends gasped. A tear shed from Tenten's eye and then she looked up angrily at the smirking Kimono.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS!?" Tenten yelled as she punched Kimono on the face. She was about to take out her kunai but her friends stopped her.

Kimono hit the far wall and fell to the ground.

Tenten ran straight out of the gym, teary eyed.

Daichi, Kiba, her friends, and Sasuke ran after her.

Kimono got up from her spot as everyone began to pass her giving her dirty looks.

"That was so not cool," said one boy.

"That was mean," said another girl that Tenten became friends with while walking home after tryouts.

Somehow, all the guys favored Tenten because she acted like and hung out with them.

One third of the girls in the school hated her because Tenten was such a goody goody.

So everyone left the winter ball.

And what was left was Kimono and her friends.

The principle came out and stood in front of the microphone.

"Well, I got the...eh...where did everyone go? I'll just tell everyone who was the queen and king of the snow on Monday." And the principle left.

Everyone found Tenten beside the lake. "Tenten, come out from there," They called not wanting to get wet or dirty.

Tenten turned around. Dress all wet, hair messy, mascara dripping, lip gloss washed away, she was just a wreck.

"Oh, look at that mascara," Ino whispered disgusted. Sakura hit her friend.

"What? It's so true."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tenten just stood where she was, but her breathing rate changed a lot and she suddenly collapsed.

"Oh my goodness gracious great balls of fire!" Temari yelled.

The guys swam in and tried to get to her. It took a minute when they came to the surface, Tenten was laying in their arms, not breathing.

Sakura pushed Tenten's stomach to get the water out.

All the water came out and Tenten began coughing,

She breathed heavily.

Tenten couldn't stand so Kiba and Daichi carried her.

Sasuke comforted her, making sure she's alright and that she knows her 123s and ABCs.

When they got to the house, the girls helped Tenten get dressed and fixed into her pajamas.

The guys waited in the living room.

Sasuke couldn't stop walking back and forth, back and forth. He was worried sick.

"Sasuke, don't worry, everything will be alright!" Kiba assured him.

"Anyways the doctor is coming soon."

The doorbell rang. "Well, I guess he's already here." Kiba added.

Sasuke and Daichi ran to the door.

The doctor stood outside.

"Come in! Hurry! " The two boys told the doctor.

The doctor came in, he was one of Tenten's friends from the hospital.

They took him upstairs to the Dad's old room.

Tenten lay there in the bed, pale as a ghost.

"You all must leave," said the doctor.

Everyone left the room and went downstairs.

"Something is really wrong here, I can feel it in my bones," Sakura said.

"I know what you mean. If someone or something could just tell us what is happening in there." Ino said, and everyone looked at Neji and Hinata.

So Neji and Hinata went in front of the door and activated byakugun and watched what was happening.

The doctor looked up from his paper and told Tenten this is not good.

"What's not good doctor?"

"The cancer you're father had is inherited to you, but yours is much smaller. It's in your throat. I believe that you have to be home schooled and you can not play sports of any such. I also do not think you may be able to speak again."

"Why not!" Tenten protested sitting up too fast and fell back down dizzily. Her voice sounded weak.

"I don't know when you might...die...or anything but what I know is that you will live for more than a decade, I can assure you, if and only if you follow my rules."

"I will follow many of your rules but none of the ones you have stated earlier. I can play sports whenever I want and I will not allow myself to be home schooled! And i can sing and talk all I want. Talk, talk, talk, talk,talk. Chat, chat, chat!"

"Suit yourself, but I really do hope, my dear friend, that you will consider doing what I ask. I want you to live."

"I will, no worries you oldie!"

The doctor looked at her, for he was only twenty-five.

"I really didn't mean that, really…" Tenten thought about her sentence. "…really…?"

The young fool laughed with her.

"Tenten, get some rest." Was the doctor's last words and he walked to the door.

"He's coming out the door!" Neji said still standing there while everyone left downstairs. Even Hinata left.

"Guys, are you there?" Neji asked.

The doctor came out and saw Neji standing there still in byakugun.

"Whoa, sorry sir," the doctor apologized freaked out. _What the h-e- double hockey sticks._

The doctor thought as he went downstairs.

"How is she doing?" Sasuke asked as the doctor came to the living room.

"Not well. You can just ask white eyes up there!" The doctor shivered as a chill went down his spine and left the house.

Everyone turned to Neji and Hinata who watched what happened.

"Tenten has a small cancer, but she'll live for more than about 10 years IF and ONLY IF she follows the doctor's orders. But she doesn't want to follow…" he hesitated to count. "She doesn't want to follow 3 of the rules."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's to not to play sports, be home schooled, and to never speak ever again."

"I agree! She needs to play sports! It's her life! And I am not going to school without her! Also how can I talk to her if she can't talk?" Sasuke protested (but he wasn't yelling. He was just talking in his normal voice).

"I knew it…" Neji predicted.

"Are you sure it's her life to play sports or is it just yours?" Sakura asked.

"...Uh...Wait...I know this one..." Sasuke said thinking.

"Oh my gosh." Ino smacked her forehead.

"It's hers. I know it! If you've seen her at school..." Sasuke said.

Ino looked up at him. Sakura smirked. Ino knew what Sakura was thinking. She's going to make him confess! Aha ha ha!

"At school, she plays like a- " he stopped trying to control his words. "...you know..."

"No Sasuke, we don't," Sakura replied.

"You're her friend. You should know." Sasuke said, expressionless.

"I don't know her that well."

"Hn... "

"Tenten's right. You do need more vocabulary."

"She's always right."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing with your concern," and with that he left.

_Darn! Why couldn't I get it out of him!_ Sakura thought to herself angrily.

**That's because you need to outsmart him, smart one!**

_Who are you?_

**Don't ask that now! But outsmart him. Talk fast or something!**

_Well, I can't okay. I have to figure out a plan...and I think I have the perfect solution..._

Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen. She turned around seeing Sasuke look out the window. Something glinted as she noticed what rolled down the side of his pale cheek... A tear.

------------

Tenten was up in her room as someone walked in the door.

She turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"We nee to talk..."


	10. Writer's Block Help please

Hey you guys.

Well, I am so sorry i haven't been writing lately. But I've been busy and also, I'm having a HUGE writer's block. My mind went blank. Weird, right?

So need suggestions and I'll probably try to combine everyone's that I like and put in the story. (:

uh...yeah that's it...yeah.

Thank You. (:


End file.
